


Пока это работало

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Gen, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Ло был его лечащим врачом и прекрасно знал, о чем говорил: Дофламинго ебанутый.AU, где Ло не покидал состав пиратов Донкихота.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	Пока это работало

**Author's Note:**

> Просто драббл без сюжета, который внезапно родился у меня, пока я думала над началом для другой работы, и мои мысли завели меня не в ту степь. Иногда я думаю о пугающих меня вещах.

Дофламинго во всяком случае был удивительным и вместе с тем ебанутым человеком. Это была сущая правда, а не попытка оскорбить – Ло был его лечащим врачом и прекрасно знал, о чем говорил: Дофламинго ебанутый, так, слегонца.

Это замечает каждый человек уже при первом контакте с ним, просто рядом с Дофламинго появляется немного жуткое, некомфортное ощущение тревоги и неправильности происходящего. Обычно все списывают на эту ненормальную улыбку, которая почти не стирается с лица этого человека – такая напускная весёлость вселяет рациональный ужас, но всё куда глубже, чем кажется.

Дофламинго за свою щедрую на события жизнь участвовал в сотнях сражениях, но его тело все также оставалось неприкосновенным для шрамов, чего нельзя было сказать о душе. Трафальгар вообще сомневался в существовании некой эфемерной субстанции под названием «душа», но это было не столь важно – важно было то, что у достопочтенного молодого господина проблемы с головой. Да, звучит грубо, слишком грубо – даже «острый на язык» Ло постеснялся бы выразиться так в слух, во многом потому что после употребления такого резкого выражения ситуация кажется хуже, чем она есть на самом деле. Доффи явно не дурак и вовсе не душевно больной – галлюцинации, по крайней мере, мучают его не слишком часто, – однако это не отменяет того, что у него явные проблемы, такие как: контроль гнева (почти что его полное отсутствие), вследствие чего высокая вспыльчивость, чрезмерная импульсивность и мнительность. И, что с этим делать, Ло просто не знал.

Потому что он сам был сломанный-переломанный в психологическом плане, и единственное, что он мог сделать – не усугубить ситуацию. Правда, он пытался как-то восполнить пробел в своей профпригодности, для этого он читал последние исследования в области психиатрии, однако наука была слишком молода и на данный момент состояла исключительно из провальных попыток избавиться от всех проблем путем лоботомии – этот вариант ему совсем не подходил, поскольку да, Дофламинго бы перестал испытывать ярость и приступы кошмаров, однако вместе с тем он потерял бы способность концентрировать своё внимание на чем-то более минуты. После хирургического вмешательства всё стало бы только хуже.

Собственная беспомощность угнетала. Особенно, в моменты приступов, когда Ло был рядом и совершенно не мог ничего сделать. Потому что он не был волшебником или доброй милой принцессой из сказок, способной усмирить любое чудовище, воззвав к глубоко скрытой человечности. Осталась ли вообще человечность у Дофламинго? В такие моменты казалось, что нет. В такие моменты казалось, что Кора-сан был прав, и Дофламинго всегда был монстром, который лишь искусно притворялся человеком. В такие моменты ему было по-настоящему страшно.

Удивительно, но именно это работало. Несмотря на все логичные соображения, что страх подчиненного должен был только сильнее злить Доффи – какое ничтожество держал у себя, – ужас в переполненных, но полностью опустошённых глазах Ло его отрезвлял. Как будто кто-то в голове этого психа переключал соответствующий рубильник, и тогда Дофламинго отдавал всего себя на то, чтобы успокоить не-ребёнка: « _Ну же, иди сюда, всё будет хорошо, тебе ничего не грозит, малыш_ » – и прижимал к себе, сдавливая, едва ли не ломая рёбра. Но это было ничего, физическую боль можно было легко вытерпеть, ведь это не чёртова паническая атака из-за повышенного голоса, за которую стыдно.

Пока это работало, но Трафальгар не переставал думать о том дне, когда мужчине надоест играть доброго Доффи, и никакие слёзы его не остановят.


End file.
